


Ивовая скамья

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, French History RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, POV First Person, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: — Ты сделал мудрый выбор, — сказал мне о ней однажды Тойрас. — Такие как она никогда не сделают никаких непрошеных шагов навстречу.
Relationships: Louis XIII of France/Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_PG13





	Ивовая скамья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The willow bench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401475) by [FreyaLor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaLor/pseuds/FreyaLor). 



> Газ — легкая прозрачная ткань особого газового переплетения, изготовленная из шелка или синтетических волокон.

— Ты сделал мудрый выбор, — сказал мне о ней однажды Тойрас. — Такие как она никогда не сделают никаких непрошеных шагов навстречу.

Я тогда просто улыбнулся, потому что мой дорогой Жан был прав. 

Луиза де ля Файетт свята до последней кости ее жемчужно-бледного тела. Она носит голубую тафту и бежевый газ, ромашки в волосах и розы в руках. Она — нежная музыка камерного концерта после полуденных чтений, она — приглушенный голос на дальних скамьях старинной церкви, она — мирная прогулка в весенних садах. 

Она — нежный ангел Двора, наименее всего любимый придворными. 

Для меня она все равно уныла и тосклива как песчаная дюна, даже несмотря на то что я все еще ищу ее общества. 

Потому что с застенчивым шепотом, едва срывающимся с ее губ между разными пылкими молитвами, ее благоговейным взглядом, едва ли допускаемым ее неиссякаемой добродетелью, с ее разговорами, притупленными до простого эха проповеди, она помогает мне каждый день. Я надеюсь, что она никогда не поймет, как именно ей удается делать это. 

В дополнение к тому, как мало я могу разговаривать, не ломая всю мебель вокруг себя, каждое воскресенье я сижу вместе с ней на этой ивовой скамье точно в течение полутора часов между ее утренней рутиной и изучением Библии, начинающимся строго в одиннадцать часов. Я сижу здесь, приветствую ее, а после делаю то, что должен. 

Я облачен в помпезные и громоздкие одежды, которые полагается обычно носить Королю, чтоб он выглядел человеком, принадлежащим к этому миру. Я соблюдаю каждое правило Протокола Обаяния, придуманного этим бессмысленным двором, улыбаясь как надо, разговаривая как требуется, держа свою спину прямо, а голову высоко поднятой, поворачиваясь к ней, чтобы показать интерес, но не полностью, чтобы показать некую скромность, и я слушаю ее болтовню. 

— Как проходит ваш день, Мадам? — спрашиваю я голосом очаровательного джентльмена, которым является хоть кто другой, но только не я. Поскольку этот вопрос является едва ли не самым важным событием ее безжизненного дня, она тут же принимается рассказывать свою превосходно отрепетированную речь. 

Я фокусируюсь на ее щебетании ровно настолько, чтобы потом осмысленно отвечать, я реагирую на это с теплотой, которой хватает для того чтобы она почувствовала себя приободренной. Но все равно смысл в том (он там и останется), что эту скамью в садах может увидеть огромное количество людей из Лувра в это время. Вот это и есть моя главная задумка. 

Она осыпает комплиментами мою доброту, сравнивая меня с малоизвестным святым Людовиком из лимузенского фольклора, о котором она узнала в салоне Королевы. Я сдержанно киваю ей, отмечая очередным комплиментом выбор шелка для ее перчаток. 

— Я высоко ценю, что люди при моем дворе отдают свое предпочтение французским мануфактурам, нежели итальянским, — мягко заявляю я, и она тут же краснеет, хрустально смеясь. 

Она продолжает, источая вокруг себя сияние неподдельной радости.  
Говорит что-то про Бога, ох, каков сюрприз. Она складывает руки во время разговора, почти разрывая благодатную свою связь с Отцом небесным, только чтобы быть замеченной Невероятно Верующим Королем. Она минимум трижды цитирует Библию, поднимая наполненные благодарностью глаза к небесам, и я, наблюдая за ней, понимаю, что она — воплощение того, кем я желал стать в свои юные годы. 

Она — тот самый безупречный свет, к которому я стремился до того, как грязь и смертельный грех навалились на меня как истина, которую я не смел отвергнуть. Ее светло-голубой и бежевый, ее розы и ромашки, ее жемчуга, ее молитвы были тем, что я желал заполучить до того огня, того шторма, того _красного._

Когда она меня восхваляет, отдавая должное святому Людовику, три дюжины невыносимо фальшивых придворных будто бы случайно проходят мимо нас, низко кланяясь, рассматривая нас поближе и уходя, чтобы рассказать последние новости. Ну что ж, будьте моими гостями, бедняги. 

Будьте моими гостями. 

Мой милый Жан был прав. Луиза — моя схема, моя интрига, мой план. Жестокий обман, чтобы скрыть мои секреты. Она стала жертвой, агнцем Божьим для блага пропаганды, господства внешнего вида и глубины моей лжи. С каждым нашим разговором на этой скамье я все сильнее ощущаю необходимость придворных интересоваться о том, где же я умудряюсь получать ту любовь, в которой моя жена мне отказывает. Это все — мой план.  
Она нерешительно шутит о том, что хлеб в Аррасе настолько несъедобен, что его используют для ремонта обуви и смеется беззлобно, юношески, воздушно. Я улыбаюсь, делая комплимент ее юмору, _как веселы Вы должны быть среди фрейлин королевы, Мадам_ , и она краснеет еще сильнее. 

Из окон первого или же второго этажа дворца, я уверен, еще тридцать лиц ловят мои мельчайшие движения, так что я показываю то, чего они так ждут. Это белое кружево, стесняющее каждое движение, эти абсурдные сапоги, которые не выдержат и одного дождливого дня, этот камзол, который достоин громадного военного корабля, и эта золоченая прогулочная трость. В качестве представления я принимаю ту единственную. элегантную позу, которую я способен выдержать и никогда не поднимаю свой воспитанный взгляд выше линии ее колен. 

Она проговаривает еще несколько молитв, сплетая их со стихами, которые я не понимаю, но это теперь не имеет значения, так как точно через одну минуту наши полтора часа будут окончены.  
Я узнаю это по точке, появившейся около южных розовых кустов и идущей из Тюильри устойчивой походкой. Я узнаю этот силуэт, безукоризненный, безжалостный, разрушающий мой марионеточный спектакль до основания. 

Я узнаю это, как и обычно, по яркому карминовому оттенку красного. 

Он здесь, идет прямо к нам, и я перестаю слушать Луизу. Он здесь чтобы напомнить обо всей лжи, которую я должен прятать, и лучезарная сила этой самой лжи заставляет мое сердце биться намного быстрее. Он здесь, подходит достаточно близко, чтобы я мог увидеть темную ткань на его плечах, документы в его руках и строгое выражение его гладкого мраморного лица. 

Он здесь, останавливается в десяти метрах от нас, и я могу поспорить на половину королевства, что сейчас ровно одиннадцать часов. 

— Я глубоко сожалею, что мне приходится покинуть Ваше Высочество ради выполнения своих обязанностей перед Богом, — тихо говорит Луиза с тихой болью, тогда как мое злое сердце ликует.  
— Это единственная обязанность, за которую я не могу на Вас злиться, Мадам. — я успокаиваю ее и после легчайшего реверанса она уходит. 

Мои глаза следят за ней, когда она бежит прямо к нему, низко кланяясь его тени, и как у него хватает смелости, у этого невероятного чудовища, изобразить благословляющий крест на ее лбу. Она исчезает, тафта и газ, ромашки и розы, и он неторопливо подходит ко мне, как ночь, полностью накрывающая даже самые прекрасные сады. 

Он обходит скамью с характерным шуршанием его красных одеяний, пока не встречается со мной взглядом, и даже несмотря на то что его поклон такой же обычный, такой же резонный, как и ее, пламя внутри меня сжигает весь театр обмана, построенный для Луизы, когда я вижу, как он склоняется передо мной. Занавес падает, декорации крошатся, все рушится, когда он зовет меня, привлекая ту истину, которую я никогда не стану отрицать. 

— Совет начнется, когда Ваше Величество будет готов, — он точно скажет это, ну или что-то в этом роде, и я последую за ним без лишних слов. Я буду поглощать вид его талии, линии его поясницы и длинных ног все то время, пока он будет вести меня по лестнице, и он прекрасно это знает. В пустом кабинете, когда его руки наконец освободятся от документов, я крепко схвачу их, а он не окажет никакого сопротивления. Я втолкну его в небольшую нишу между шкафом и Восточной стеной и вопьюсь в его губы, как дикий волк впивается своими клыками в добычу.

В остром блеске его глаз я обрету покой, в медленном огне его касаний я найду свое место. 

В звуке его мягкого голоса я найду суть того, кем я являюсь, каким бы ущербным и проклятым я ни был, и в его яркой, богохульной любви я найду того человека, в которого мне суждено было превратиться.


End file.
